Past
by Megan Lo Saurus
Summary: How France and England's relationship developed over time and how it was shaped by history. FrUK and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

They had known it would be hard, to continue in this way while their countries were at war. But they were determined to try.

Right from the start it was difficult. The _chevauchées_ of the Black Prince, so popular amongst the people of England, were slowly gnawing away at France's strength. England grew to hate the feeling of his country celebrating, because it was a sure sign that France was being hurt.

He began to pray that the tide of victory would turn, that the French soldiers would defeat his people. And the constant feeling of guilt persisted throughout, the feeling that he was betraying his people by loving France.

By the Battle of Crécy, he no longer cared whether he was being disloyal. He just wanted this war to end.

_'Angleterre, mon petit, ne t'inquiètes pas.'_

'I'm not worried,' England replied defensively, disentangling his fingers from where they had been twined loosely in France's fine hair.

France coughed weakly and brought a hand up to gently tap England's forehead. _'Je le vois bien. Tu fronces les sourcils.'_

England sighed and caught France's hand, lacing their fingers together and brushing his lips against the other nation's knuckles. 'It's bad enough to have to watch you in pain, but to know that it's my people who are doing this to you?'

_'Ton peuple. Pas toi.'_

'Still…'

_'Je t'aime, mon cher. Ne jamais oublier ça.'_

'I love you too.'

Beside him France closed his eyes tightly. His hand gripped England's as he shook under the weight of another wave of pain.

England buried his face in France's neck and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. '_Si je pourrais, je prendrais la peine moi-même,' _he breathed.

_'Dieu merci, c'est pas possible.'_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, it's all in French XD<p>

__'Ne t'inquiètes pas.' - __Stop worrying.

_'Je le vois bien. Tu fronces les sourcils.' - _I can tell. You're frowning. (lit. gather the eyebrows)

_'Ton peuple. Pas toi.' _- Your people. Not you.

_'Je t'aime, mon cher. Ne jamais oublier ça.' _- (You really should know this one) I love you. Never forget that.

'_Si je pourrais, je prendrais la peine moi-même.' _- If I could, I would take the pain for myself.

_'Dieu merci, c'est pas possible.' _- Thank God that it's not possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - In the late 14th century, England entered an alliance with Portugal (it's still going on even now, which is cute). For the purposes of fanfic I am slightly twisting history, so this is happening in kinda early 15th century (if I remember correctly!)

* * *

><p>England had known it would upset France, but it wasn't as if he'd been given a choice. It was for the good of his people. That's all there was to it.<p>

France stalked up to him, every line of his body screaming betrayal. 'You married Portugal.' He stated, jaw clenched.

'France -'

The marriage was nothing, a promise of friendship and security but nothing more. Love was out of the question. Both he and Portugal had agreed on that from the start.

'What was this to you? Did it matter at all, or was everything just a political game? Were you just trying to get me on your side, trying to get me to argue your case to my kings?'

'No! France, please, listen to me!' England pleaded.

France ignored him. 'So every moment we spent together, all of it was a lie. I trusted you!'

'Please -'

_'Non, Angleterre. Pas plus.'_

That was the first time that France walked away from him.

He didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

England hadn't thought much of the argument. He and France were always fighting, always had and always would. But in the end, it wouldn't matter because their love was stronger than the arguments, so much stronger.

He left France a few days to himself before going to see him again.

When he arrived at their meeting place, there was a girl. She and France were talking together privately, in low voices, and England could only watch, transfixed by some masochistic curiosity.

It was _their_ place. Neither he nor France had brought anyone else there before, and England had always thought they never would.

After a few seconds, France glanced over the girl's shoulder to look directly at England. Recognition flickered in his eyes.

Then he turned around and touched the girl's arm to lead her away.

Something tore inside England, a thousand needles of pain stabbing into his very heart.

War, famine, disease - even the grinding attrition of being oppressed. England had weathered it all, had borne the pain of an entire country single-handedly without flinching.

But this was a new pain entirely, and it was bone deep and sky high.

In that moment England knew that nothing but this would break him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Henry VI told England that Joan of Arc had been captured by the pro-English French Burgundians, England's immediate feeling was pity.

She may have been his country's greatest threat at the time, but England admired her bravery. Either way, she deserved to stay free and in her homeland. Not to be betrayed by her own people, the Burgundians, who wished to sell her to England.

As a result, England was all for ignoring the offer. But to please King Henry he agreed to visit the Burgundians and hear out what they wished to say.

When he persisted in refusing, they insisted he at least see the prisoner and, for the sake of manners, he acquiesced.

She was being kept in a dark tower, sharp and narrow as a needle, poor thing. England climbed the winding stairs with trepidation. What was she like, the hope of France?

The door rattled on its hinges. The light of the tiny window fell full on the face of a dark-haired girl.

It was her.

France's lover. The one from that day so long ago when England's heart had broken.

She met his stare proudly and without remorse.

England felt sick. 'Are you not afraid?'

'If it is God's will, so be it.'

He turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p>Some time later, he arrived back in his country. 'Well?' Henry asked.<p>

England considered. 'I think she is too important to let free. That we should imprison her here, in England.'

'What about -' Henry started.

'Do as you think best.'

Henry nodded and England put all thoughts of her out of mind.

Just over a year later, Henry proudly told him that she was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

England avoided France for as long as possible. Whether or not it had been his fault, he had killed the person France loved most in the world.

He couldn't avoid him forever, though; it was less than a month before France cornered him.

It was everything England had expected and worse.

'Why?' France asked, and the word was betrayal and anger and pure hatred.

_Because you loved her. Because she broke me. Because I didn't think it would go so far._

England shut his eyes. 'I don't know,' he said.

He wanted France to yell, to shout and scream. To hit him till he bled. He wanted to feel France's hate all the way to the very depths of his soul; he wanted to know that even though he couldn't have France's love, he would always have all of his hate. Because there was one thing that life had taught him.

Love is transient, but hatred?

Eternal.

There was a long moment of silence. The air pressed thick and heavy as all the emotion faded from France's eyes. For the second time, he turned and walked away and _didn't look back._

And England broke.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Coursework has put me in a shitty mood. I'm sorry.

This page is not stuff that you have to read; it's the backstory if you want it. It is my headcanon at the mo, but if you think I'm wrong that's absolutely fine :)

All you really need to know before you read this story is that France and England are in a relationship but it's at the start. They're in love and settled, but circumstance gets in the way as you will see if you decide to read on…

* * *

><p>So some background to their relationship:<p>

1066 - The Norman Invasion. England and France start off their relationship turbulently; both nations are at the stage of their life when they think they are invincible. France, slightly older than England, is slightly drunk on power in light of the victory. England is resentful of the fact that his freedom has been once again taken away from him.

However, when they are forced to get to know each other, things between them shift slightly. Over time, England grows to trust and even love France, but refuses to admit this to him. England loathes William of Normandy for the oppression of his people and the way Normans were given preference over his own people, and as such swears never to speak French.

1189 - Richard I defends England's French territories against Philip II. While England doesn't approve of the way he is handling his kingdom, he is deep down almost pleased. He feels as if it is evening the score between himself and France, and may make France accept him as an equal.

Throughout he next few years, France and England are constantly trying to one-up the other and are outwardly unfriendly. When they meet as people, rather than the nations they represent, this is not the case; they are more awkward and indecisive, unsure of how to behave without the barrier of their titles.

1215 - Magna Carta. Realising that John is far too incompetent, England decides to do what is best for his country despite hating having to do so. He asks France for help. With France's help, John is forced to sign the Magna Carta. It is around this time that France and England become lovers.

1337 - Hundred Years' War begins. The story starts.


End file.
